The present invention relates to a golf grip assembly process which is to coat a soluble phenol-acetaldehyde resin and spray a solvent over the resin before the insertion of a rod into the sleeve so that the rod can be easily inserted into the sleeve and incorporated therewith into a golf grip after drying.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate two different golf grip assembly processes according to the prior art. In the assembly process of FIG. 1, a double-sided adhesive tape is wound round the rod by labor or machine. The outer stripping layer of the double-sided adhesive tape is removed from the rod and coated with a solvent, and then the sleeve is sleeved onto the rod forming into a golf grip. This assembly process is complicated and relatively expensive to finish. During the insertion of the rod into the sleeve, the adhesive tape may be curled up, causing an uneven outer surface on the golf grip (see FIG. 3). Further, replacing the golf grip is also complicated to perform.
In the assembly process of FIG. 2, an adhesive glue is squeezed into the sleeve, the rod is coated with a layer of solvent, and then the rod is inserted into the sleeve. Because the squeezing of the adhesive glue into the sleeve can not uniformly distribute the adhesive glue over the inner surface of the sleeve, less binding force is produced to secure the sleeve to the rod. When the rod is inserted into the sleeve, the adhesive glue may be partly squeezed out of the sleeve through a vent hole thereon to contaminate the outer surface of the sleeve.